Fearless
by JD Criss
Summary: Kurt waits on prom night forever until he decides to go looking for his late date. Loosely based on "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy! :  It's also very cheesy.


**A/N: **This little story was inspired when I was feeling sad and being emo listening to Taylor Swift music and then this idea popped into my head when Fearless came on. I don't know. It's loosely inspired by Fearless by Taylor Swift. I wrote in like 2 hours and I wasn't going to post it but i figured, Hey someone might like it. It's alright if you don't. Okay I'm going to shut up now so you can read it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Kurt or Blaine. Neither do I own the song this based off of.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was alive! Tonight was the night he would be going to prom with his boyfriend Blaine. It still felt amazing being able to say he had a boyfriend and it felt even better when he said who his boyfriend was. He was so excited he hardly got any sleep last night. It was Saturday anyways so he slept in until noon. Even when he woke up, he woke up with a huge smile on his face. He still thought he would be waking up from this dream soon.<p>

After he woke up he just laid in bed deciding to be lazy. He turned on the TV in his room but barely paid attention to what was happening on the screen. His mind was rushing with questions and eventually the positive ones were overlapped by the negative ones. _What if we get beat up? What if the car breaks down? What if I gained 20 pounds in the last week and m outfit doesn't fit me? What if-? Stop it Kurt! Don't do this to yourself! It's going to be fine! Finn, Sam, Puck, and Mike will be there if anything happens and it's nearly impossible to have gained all that weight so just shut up and watch TV. Breathe. Relax._"Oh great. I really am crazy. Sitting here talking to myself." Eventually his stomach started growling loud and he hopped out of bed. Literally.

When he got downstairs his dad and stepbrother were watching television in the living room. He told them both good morning and went to the kitchen to get some fruit. He put some in a bowl and went back upstairs to his room sitting cross legged on his bed eating his fruit and going through the messages on his phone.

* * *

><p>It was now only ten till eight. Kurt was waiting in his room because he wanted to make his entrance down the stairs. He knew it was cliché but he didn't care. He'd been dreaming of this day for a long time. Even though last year it involved Finn being the boy waiting for him downstairs but he was over that by now.<p>

He paced back and forth as his stomach was being invaded by butterflies. He was actually nervous. He didn't dare let himself think so he sang along to his Wicked soundtrack rather loudly.

* * *

><p>And then it was 8:05. "Calm down Kurt, it's only five minutes." He assured himself. There was a knock on his door and his dad walked in. "Hey kiddo. Uh, are you alright? Why haven't you left yet?"<p>

Kurt was trying to answer these questions himself but put in his best smile. "Blaine's just running a little late dad. It's no big deal." It came more confident than he thought it would and his dad believed it as well. Burt sighed and said, "Alright." before walking back out leaving closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Kurt angrily whispered to himself not wanting to alarm his dad. It was now 8:30 and he was starting to get worried. Blaine hadn't called or even sent a text saying he'd be late.<p>

He sat on his bed on the verge of tears when his phone rang. The screen lit up with Blaine's name and he felt his face light up. He pressed answer. "Hello? Where are you? Are you alright?" He was almost breathless just asking those three questions. Blaine laughed. "Yes my parents just wouldn't leave me alone but I'm on my way now. I'm sorry I'm late." Kurt smiled and felt a huge wave of relief. "Alright, see you soon. You shouldn't be on the phone and driving Blaine Warbler!" He quickly hung up without waiting for a response. Throwing his phone on his bed he twirled around his room like a little kid.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the window with his head in his hand. Blaine was almost an hour late. And Kurt, well he was almost numb. Like he'd expected this to happen. It was now 9:20 and Prom would be over at ten. He tried calling Blaine but there was no answer nor a reply to his texts. He knew something was wrong. He just had this gut feeling something was terribly wrong and he felt helpless and useless. Staring out the window every so often tears would cloud his eyes. And then he was frightened when thunder clapped and he jumped up. It started to sprinkle before it started to pour. He couldn't just sit here and wonder what happened to Blaine. He had to go looking for him.<p>

Kurt went downstairs and without a word to his father he walked out the door still dressed in his prom outfit. He got in his car and started towards Blaine's house.

He was about halfway there when on a street he knew (but barely paid any attention to) he saw Blaine's car. The headlights were still on and the door was open. Kurt pulled over and got out of his Navigator and made his way over to the car. He was thankful there wasn't a body on the floor but he did see blood. His heart was pounding louder and louder as he got closer to the car. He got to the side and saw that Blaine was inside. His lip was cut, he had a black eye, there was blood on his jacket, and he was crying. Kurt put his hand over his mouth and tears began to fall over. Blaine just barely realized he was there when he looked over at Kurt eyes wide and wet. Tears fell and Kurt moved to hug him. "Oh my god Blaine. What happened? Don't cry, I'm here. I promise everything's gonna get better. You just have to tell me what happened." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine not caring he was getting his outfit (that he worked really hard on) soaking wet.

Blaine was trying to calm himself down and after a few minutes started talking. "I I don't really k know what happened. They um s stopped me and at first I thought the guy needed help then they dragged me out of my car and were h hitting me. I don't remember much. It was over and then I just lied there on the ground trying to understand what just happened. I was scared so I got in my car but not bothering to close or lock the door. I am so sorry Kurt." He turned his head to the younger boy and repeated himself over and over again. "I know how much prom meant to you. I'm so sorry." He repeated himself over and over again but Kurt kept reassuring him it wasn't his fault. Kurt stood up and Blaine got out of the car, wincing as he straightened himself up.

"Are you alright? Do we need to go to the hospital or something?" Blaine shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Really. It's just a few cuts and bruises. I'm just little shaken up." Kurt didn't want to make this about him but he really had hoped for the best tonight and obviously that wasn't going to happen. Kurt stood with Blaine in his arms still sniffling every once in a while. After a good (and long) ten minutes Blaine was completely relaxed against Kurt's chest.

He pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes. Blaine could see the pain and hurt mixed in with the blues and greens of Kurt's beautiful eyes that so obviously didn't match the fake smile plastered across his face. Blaine smiled a genuine smile and went inside his car for a moment to turn it on and put a song on his iPod. He turned the volume up loud enough so they could hear but low enough so the neighborhood wouldn't complain. Kurt was looking at him a little confused but Blaine simply smiled and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt's face lit up with wonder and excitement. "Why yes, you may."

Blaine took his hand and stared into his eyes as they swayed to the music. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as they continued to sway and then he laughed. "What's so funny?" Blaine asked smiling to himself.

"Nothing. It's just I don't know how it gets better than this. Only for you would I dance in my best outfit in the rain. And five minutes ago we were crying but now were pressed close, dancing. I just find it funny and cheesy. Like a bad movie or something." He laughed even more and Blaine laughed with him.

"That is very true."

They continued to dance as the song changed to a much faster song but they both tuned it out swaying the same way. Kurt picked up his head and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. He could almost taste the dried blood there but that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he and this boy were safe. He wouldn't want this day to have gone any other way. He got to dance with his boyfriend in the rain on prom night (although he wished it was under different circumstances). As cheesy-romantic-comedy that might be it was something he'd always wanted. But he'd never admit that out loud.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked smiling, interrupting his thoughts.

Kurt shrugged but smiled. "Because." He thought for a moment. "Because if it weren't for you, if it weren't for everything we've been through, I wouldn't have the courage to be fearless." And before Blaine could say anything back Kurt pressed his lips back to Blaine's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you like it? I hope you did. :)


End file.
